


38: "We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [38]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Animals, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr./Choi Youngjae, Fluff, Mentions of Jackson Wang/Mark Tuan, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Too many animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	38: "We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill."

**38: "We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill."**

* * *

"No more animals in this household from this day forward." Jinyoung stated evenly as he entered the living room.

"Wait what hyung?"

"Jinyoung your overreacting."

"No I'm not! Do you see this." Jinyoung snapped as he pointed towards the cluster of animals spread out all among the floor. He was fine with Jaebum bringing his three cats and even Coco (the dog was spending weeks between their apartment and Markson’) but the two puppies and new kitten made him draw a line. "When we agree to live together I understood that meant bring the animals but this is too much."

"It not even that many hyung." Youngjae whined.

"I have to agree with Jae. Jinyoung you just need to take a deep breath and chill out." Jaebum stated.

"Now this needs to chill out. We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill. Neither of you do. From now on there will be no new addition to this household or I will start removing the current members starting with you two.”


End file.
